


A day in the sun.

by IglooIceTakashi



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Can be seen as a Alternative Universe or not, Chill Boys, M/M, One Shot, To be apart of a future non oneshot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: It's all a lie.





	A day in the sun.

It was a rainy day as the boys sat at the back of the cabin. James on a chair to the left and Steven on a chair to the right, with a small glass table in between them. Cib sat on the floor, leaning against James' legs, vape in hand, he let out a cloud of puff. They sat there for hours, a few words here and there but ultimately just looking out at the rain falling down, in between the trees stretching out to the mist in the mountains in the distance where everything was a blur, they knew the mountains where there, but it almost seemed like it was an illusion now. James ran his fingers through Cib's hair once in a while, any knot had been dealt with hours ago. 

As the darkness of night drifted in the eventually went inside. Steven made some hot drinks while James and Cib sat in the lounge room and chose something to watch. Steven joined them after the drinks were made placing them onto the coffee table just in front of the couch, James and Cib moved apart letting Steven sit in the middle of them. The both scooted close to Steven, Cib dragging the blanket on the side of the couch over them. They cuddled up, and played the movie chosen, eventually drifting off to sleep each of them went.

The drinks went untouched.

 

Wow.

What a waste.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, chill fic that will possibly, probably, be a part of a future long fic that I will write one day. The ending wasn't needed but I added it anyway. You can see it as shippy or not but I see it as a ship cause all my fics are shipped, anyway.
> 
> Find me on twitter @SeadogBootyPine .


End file.
